This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We are interested in seeing the effect of the C157S mutation within the Transient receptor potential vanilloid 1 (TRPV1) ankyrin repeat domain on ATP binding. This has implications for many of our other research efforts on TRPV1 - which rely on engineering a functional cysteine-less version of TRPV1 - as well as biological implications on the process by which TRPV1 responds to some pungent compounds like garlic through chemical modification of C157.